This proposal requests funding for a symposium entitled "Axial Movement Systems: Biomechanics and Neural Control" to be held at the 1986 Annual Meetings of the American Society of Zoologists in Nashville, Tennessee. Funds are requested for travel, subsistence and registration for twelve scientists. Funding is also requested for publication of the symposium in the American Zoologist. The purpose of this symposium is to bring together investigators with common research interests in axial movement. The last decade has seen a burgeoning of interest in a range of axial based behaviors such as swimming in lampreys and larval amphibians, fast starts and neck movements. Both functional morphologists and neurobiologists are actively engaged in this research, and often their investigations are highly complementary. As yet, however, there has been little opportunity for substantive interactions among this diverse group. The proposed symposium addresses this need. The aim of the participants will be to (1) summarize our current understanding of the biological role and underlying mechanisms of axial behaviors, and (2) to develop concepts of axial movement control which will make future research even more productive. The resulting interactions and the published volume should prove fruitful for both the participants and the wider audience.